


Goosebumps

by sharmanat0r



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Erwin being afraid of haunted houses because yeah, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin doesn't exactly care for haunted houses, but he isn't about to tell an excited Levi that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween is upon us and I love Halloween and I love boyfriends, so here. <3

Erwin would never deny Levi anything, that he knew. But this was the one thing he could not begin to handle.

"Why don't we... go to that party Hanji is having?" Erwin said hopefully. Levi was lying on the couch, laptop on his chest, glee written all over his face.

"My god, did you  _see_ some of the props they use?" Levi asked, ignoring him. "You know I'm picky about my gore, but god damn," He said. Erwin felt his stomach churn.  _  
_

"Where... where is it again? Maybe we should go somewhere closer," Erwin suggested. Levi looked aghast.

"Erwin! This is  _the_ haunted house of haunted houses!" He said, setting his laptop aside and practically running over to him. Erwin had to admit that seeing Levi so happy made his heart skip a beat, but that didn't keep the nausea at bay. He pulled Levi to him and kissed the top of his head. 

"We should probably get going if we want to make it in time." 

During the entire car ride, Levi would not shut up about the "torture room" and the "clowns with chainsaws made of incisors." The more he talked, the tighter Erwin's grip on the steering wheel became. Knuckles white, he stared ahead, nodding at everything Levi said. 

_Fuck, I am a fantastic boyfriend._

By the time they reached the rickety looking building, Erwin felt like he was having a heart attack. He must have hid it well because Levi didn't notice. He was thankful for the cold air. His goosebumps didn't seem so out of place.

"Two tickets, please." Erwin said shakily at the makeshift booth out front. It looked as if a light breeze could knock it over. Erwin had never seen Levi smile so much in one day. In fact, he wasn't sure he had seen Levi smile that much in his whole time knowing him. Levi linked his arm in Erwin's and guided them along quickly.

Erwin felt as if his feet were made of lead.

"Come on, slow poke," Levi said impatiently. 

"Coming, dear."

Erwin noticed the "warning" signs posted and felt sick. _  
_

_If you are prone to seizures and panic attacks blah blah blah..._

As the line progressed, he saw that the man at the door was counting heads. Perhaps there wouldn't be enough room for them. Erwin tried not to be too hopeful.

"Four? Go ahead... Two? Let me see..." 

"Hey, if we can't get in, we can always go to that place with the awesome pumpkin pie-"

"Yep, room for two more."

Erwin could have punched the guy.

Levi grinned up at Erwin and grabbed his hand. 

"Are you ready for this shit?" Levi asked.

_Aw, hell no..._

At a young age, Erwin had been thoroughly traumatized by haunted houses. His family was a self-proclaimed bunch of horror and gore buffs. Somehow he never understood this fascination. But that never stopped them from dragging him to corn fields, hay rides, haunted locations, etc. To everyone's surprise, he didn't take it so well.

He never had the guts to tell Levi. What kind of boyfriend would completely crush dreams like that? At least, that was his way of seeing things.

The beginning wasn't so bad. As in, the first minute.

They walked through a barely lit hallway, the walls rusted and deteriorating.

"I think this is a hazard..." Erwin whispered. Levi laughed.

There was a vague shape in the distance, moving towards them. Erwin was so focused on the oncoming figure that he didn't notice another shadowy figure approaching him from behind. He heard heavy breathing in his ear and nearly jumped out of his skin. He attempted not to break Levi's hand from squeezing so hard.

"T-that's a good... wow," Erwin said, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

"That was nothing," Levi said.

"Fantastic," Erwin murmured.

Unfortunately, Levi was absolutely correct.

They approached a mostly room. It was, like the rest of the houses, dark. There was just enough light to illuminate the edges of the walls. In the center of the room was a dark figure rocking back and forth, whispering something unintelligible. Its back was turned to them. It turned toward them, its eyes black and face gaunt, nearly decaying. It was like a living corpse. However, its appearance was not the worst. 

It let out a shriek like nothing Erwin had ever heard. It was enough to chill his blood for the rest of his days.

"That's it!" He cried, running off to find the nearest exit. His pulse was racing and he felt as if he couldn't get enough air. 

_How do I get out... Oh god, where am I going?_

He somehow managed to pull himself together enough to find a door. He rushed outside, feeling the cold air fill his lungs. He leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees. He couldn't stop thinking about how much Levi would hate him now. 

"Erwin!" 

He was surprised to hear that Levi's voice held no bitterness. He felt a hand on his back and shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, not wanting to meet Levi's eyes. His pulse was finally slowing and he even managed to block out the horrific face and scream for the time being.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levi asked, wrapping his arms around Erwin's waist. 

"You were so excited," Erwin said, finally standing up straight. "I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"You're such an idiot," Levi said against Erwin's shoulder.

"That doesn't make me feel much better..." 

"But you're also perfect and I don't know why you put up with me," Levi said. Erwin couldn't believe his ears.

"You're not upset?" He asked.

"You went through a fucking haunted house for me, dweeb. Of course I'm not upset," Levi said, pulling him closer. Erwin felt warmth returning to his body. 

"I guess I am pretty awesome, huh?" 

"Don't get a big head," Levi said. 

"I would never," Erwin said innocently. He almost forgot why he was scared. Almost.

"So, do I get to hear the story of how Erwin Smith got traumatized by haunted houses for life?" Levi asked, smirking. Erwin sighed.

"Let's go get pie and I'll tell you all about it," Erwin said. Levi stood on his tiptoes in order to kiss Erwin right on the nose.

"Well thanks anyway," Levi said. "Just tell me next time you're afraid of something," he added, poking him in the ribs.

"I guess this would be a good time to tell you I am afraid of your parents," Erwin said, putting an arm around Levi's shoulder.

"You're not the only one."

Pumpkin pie had never made Erwin quite so happy.

 


End file.
